Keep The Faith
by EchidnaPower
Summary: A Christian Contestshipping wedding. This time it's May and Drew getting married, and it takes place in the "Blessings From Heaven" universe. Sucky description, I know...but hey, I'll let the story do the talking for me, come on in and share the DAML tale


**This is yet another commission for Koi-wo-eien, this time it's Contestshipping! This is a somewhat more difficult angle for me, since I only touched on May and Drew in AAML: Diamond and Pearl version, but of course that wouldn't stop me! I got through it, and I hope I did a good job. This is a Christian fic again, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I own nothing except the story. Oh yeah, this is in May's POV, and it continues on from "Blessings From Heaven"  
_**

I can't believe this is actually happening! This must be the greatest day of my life, even better than when I was crowned the top coordinator of the Hoenn Region! I'm getting married! To DREW of all people! I never, EVER imagined that Drew would ever humble himself enough to actually ask me to marry him! We had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a few years, but I always just thought that was as far as it would go, since Drew was always too prideful to ever lower himself to the level of humiliation it would require for him to ask me to marry him. When we first got together, my friends acted happy for me, but they also weren't shy about saying how we were nothing alike, how we weren't compatible, how it would never work out…well I'm really happy to say that they were wrong.

We were on a date after one of Drew's contests, the sun was setting over the lake, we were enjoying a quiet dinner, just the two of us…suddenly he asked me what the greatest day of my life was, and I answered that it was the day I was crowned top coordinator…that's when he got out of his chair, and dropped down to one knee in front of me…he said he hoped that this day would top even that, and he presented me with a beautiful ruby engagement ring, its beauty the likes of which I had never laid my eyes on before! And believe me, I had seen LOTS of absolutely gorgeous jewelry, like when Misty showed me her engagement ring a few months ago, but this…this beat all!

The next few months, I went absolutely crazy with the planning for our wedding, what an absolute blessing to be getting married to the boy of my dreams! Believe it or not though, there were STILL certain people who thought that this relationship wouldn't work out, that we were far too different. Every day I picked up a new tabloid, and there on the front page was always a different story about me, the top coordinator of Hoenn, and Drew, an up and coming star whose supposed only goal in life was to dethrone me…it irritated me out of my mind that everyone thought that just because we were childhood rivals, there could be no possible way for us to be together. Almost every article had a lie about Drew being bitter about me reaching the top before him, that I had destroyed his ego, if I didn't love him as much as I did, I would say it wasn't worth the trouble.

The tabloids were partly correct about one thing…there almost WASN'T going to be a wedding. It wasn't because Drew had decided that he didn't love me anymore, quite the contrary, he cared for me more than I ever imagined he could have…but the wedding we spent months planning, was almost a funeral…

**Flashback**

It was the final round of a really tough contest, Drew was going up against a young coordinator with a Weavile and the battle was raging fiercely. I watched from the VIP booth as Drew and his since evolved Roserade try to take down his opponent and overcome the type disadvantage. There were cameras all over the place, and most of them were on me, I heard one reporter say that I was silently hoping that Drew would lose so my title wouldn't be threatened…I just felt SO angry that I sneered at the reporter, I just about had enough with the media trying to make something out of nothing, if I had the choice, I would've gone up to that camera and said that statement was one-hundred percent not true. How long could I just tolerate this without taking matters into my own hands and just debunking everything? But then again, there could've been repercussions if I did, they could twist my words and turn it into something else…all I could do was growl in anger towards the media, because I couldn't do anything.

But suddenly I heard a loud gasp from the stands below; I turned back around and saw Drew crumpled on the floor by the wall, with his Roserade trying to bring him around worriedly. I ran out of the VIP booth and ran a few people over trying to get to the field, by the time I got there, there were already medics looking my fiancé over. I knelt down in front of Drew and saw that he was unconscious, as the medics tried to bring him back around. "What happened?" I had asked worriedly.

"That Weavile used Giga Impact and Roserade dodged, but Drew wasn't so lucky…" one of the medics told me.

I couldn't believe what I heard…Drew had been smashed into the wall by that Weavile's Giga Impact, and true Pokémon experts will know that Weavile are known for their high speed and attack stats, no wonder Drew didn't have time to get out of the way! Now the media was hovering over us, and they began reporting that Drew was seriously injured…I even heard one reporter say that he was dead! And that I was there to make sure my number one threat had been taken out. That was when I snapped. I ran to that camera, grabbed the microphone and had my say, "I've heard enough! I, May Maple, top coordinator of the Hoenn Region, am here to say right now, and for the record, that I love Drew Hayden with all my heart, and that's why I am MARRYING him! I am NOT resentful of his skills and I am NOT trying to stop him from winning! I have had it with you disgusting media snakes that keep trying to make a story out of something that doesn't exist," it was then that tears began to flow from my eyes, as the full realization of the situation began to come over me, "And now…now my fiancé has been knocked unconscious by a Weavile's Giga Impact attack, and now you're trying to say that I WANTED him to get hurt? How narcissistic can you possibly be that you think I wanted my own fiancé to be eliminated? Now I'm going to the hospital with Drew, and I will not leave his side until I know he's ok, and we can get married the way we wanted to!" I shoved the microphone back into the reporter's face, and I hurried after the medics who were now carrying the love of my life away.

A few hours later, I was sitting in a hospital room, with my Drew laying in a bed with machines hooked to him, reading his vital signs. I was waiting for the doctor to come in so I could get his report on what had happened, I had a hunch that it was a head injury, since his head had a bandage wrapped around it like it was a turban. I was holding his hand, just wishing that he would squeeze it and assure me that everything would be ok…but Drew hadn't showed any signs of consciousness since before he actually got hit by that Weavile…on the television, I saw that just about every channel was broadcasting my outburst…if any good came out of this at all, it seemed that the truth had gotten out, I had been SO exuberant about my love for Drew, there couldn't possibly be any way they could twist my words into something else…I hoped.

Now the doctor came in, he was a middle aged man with a certain amount of gray on his evidently black hair. I smiled sadly at him and waited for him to give his report, "How is he doctor?" I asked him.

The doctor sighed and pulled up a stool and sat down in front of me, I could now see his nametag read Dr. Pierce. "Right now it isn't looking good…your fiancé is in a coma…"

My heart got caught in my throat, "A…A-A coma…?" I whimpered.

"That Weavile's Giga Impact smashed Drew into the wall, he hit his head extremely hard…there IS a certain amount of brain activity, but in his current state…I wouldn't get my hopes up TOO high." Dr. Pierce said.

Had this really happened? Had he just said that? He virtually said there was no hope for Drew to ever come out of it! "Are you saying that…that there's no hope? That Drew is practically dead?" I asked him.

"I didn't say that." The doctor replied. I was a little relived at that, "I said that RIGHT NOW, it isn't hopeful, but if he shows any sort of improvement, the odds of him waking up will go up significantly." Dr. Pierce explained.

"Thank you doctor…" I sniffled.

Dr. Pierce got up to leave, "Um…I hate to say this…but I'm afraid that visiting hours are over, you'll have to leave." he said regretfully.

I suddenly got angry…and defiant…I was not leaving Drew in his time of need, "No." I said simply.

"I'm…I'm sorry?" Dr. Pierce asked.

"I said no…I will not leave my future husband in his time of need, I just can't…please doctor, don't make me go, I won't make any trouble." I begged him with my eyes to let me stay with him.

"We don't usually make exceptions…" Dr. Pierce said hesitantly, "Well…you DID make a media announcement that you wouldn't leave…why not?" Dr. Pierce smiled at me, and I smiled back gratefully. He walked out and left me with Drew.

I slept right there in the chair that night, waking up every couple of hours just hoping that Drew would be awake and ready to smile at me with his usual cocky smile…but I always woke up to the same thing. My fiancé in a coma, it was heartbreaking for me…later the next day, I wound up getting a visitor, and I was shocked to see who it was. "Ash, Misty!"

They walked in together and smiled, and at that moment I felt a very brief pang of jealousy towards Misty…not because of Ash mind you, but being a woman I couldn't help but feel just a little self-conscious looking at the water trainer. Misty had…how should I put it? She had outgrown me, as far as our physical prowess was concerned…puberty had been VERY generous to her growing up, and I couldn't believe that this woman had come from such a small package…not height wise of course, Misty had ALWAYS been taller than me, but I couldn't believe that…alright I'll just say it, her curves had become INCREDIBLE, her bust had blossomed astoundingly, I wasn't bad myself, even when I was younger I was decent in that regard, but it still astonished me just how much Misty had grown, I would estimate that her sisters, who used to call her the runt, now had to try their best to keep up with the popularity Misty commanded just naturally, and in many cases, not on purpose. She was that beautiful, Ash was a very lucky man to have such a beautiful…and dare I say sexy woman as a wife. But something was off however…her bust seemed larger than usual…and her belly…was there a bump there? "How are you guys?" I got up to hug Misty, but when I hugged her, she pushed me away, but she didn't seem upset in the slightest.

"Sorry for the shove but…I'm feeling a little sensitive these days…" Misty said with a sweet smile.

I looked at her again and studied her body, particularly her belly…I was right, there WAS a slight bump, and the fact that her bust had grown even larger since the last time I saw her proved my suspicions right. "Misty, you're pregnant aren't you?" I asked excitedly.

Both Ash and Misty blushed slightly, and a bright smile now graced their faces, "I'm about three months along now." Misty said.

"Congratulations to the both of you! I know you guys will make great parents, and as for you Mr. Ketchum, how long after the wedding did you decide to wait before 'becoming one flesh' as the Bible would say?" I teased, using air-quotes.

Ash blushed tomato red after that comment, which earned nothing but giggles from the pregnant water-type gym leader, "I had no idea you were so knowledgeable in biblical terms May."

"Well don't forget, I know a thing or two about God too, you think you're the only one who grew up in Sunday School?" I asked.

"No, but I doubt they taught 'becoming one flesh' to a bunch of elementary kids." Misty countered.

"Touché Miss Waterflower, or should I say Mrs. Ash Ketchum?" I teased.

"Ahh I love the sound of that." Misty giggled, leaning back on Ash.

Ash had been really quiet the whole time, which was uncharacteristic for him, "What's up with you Ash? You're too quiet." I said.

"I was just letting you girls have some time to talk." Ash smiled.

We all smiled at each other, and for a brief moment I had gotten my mind off of the situation at hand, and I was feeling happy for the first time since yesterday…but then the doctor came in, and I was brought back to reality once more. He began checking all the machines and their readings, "Well doctor?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head at me, "No change Miss Maple, I'm sorry." he sighed.

I slowly walked over to the chair I had slept in all night, and after a moment of trying to keep my composure, I broke down sobbing with my face in my hands, I had lost all hope, there had been zero change from yesterday, would he EVER wake up? We had so many plans for the future, and now it might all have changed because of one accident in a contest, instead of a wedding…a funeral…instead of a white dress…a black one…I couldn't bear it…

I heard Misty tell Ash to go check on Pikachu who had been left in the lobby, and I heard footsteps that slowly got quieter. Then I felt a delicate hand on my back, Misty's hand. "I'm so sorry May…" she said.

I looked up at her with tears still streaming down my face…would I ever get to see Drew smile at me again? Every part of me was saying that logically, that was impossible at this point…but what inside me was saying that there was still hope? "What should I do Misty? He's in a coma! And even the doctor is doubtful he'll pull through…what am I gonna do?" I started sobbing again, and then I heard Misty getting the stool Dr. Pierce had used before. I could sense her presence in front of me; she had evidently sat in front of me.

She gently lifted my face out of my hands, and through my own tears I was able to see that she herself was crying now, maybe it was the hormones involved with pregnancy…or maybe she just felt so bad for me, that her heart was also aching. "There's only one thing you can do May…you've gotta keep the faith, and trust that whatever God has planned, is for your benefit." she said.

I jumped back like I had just been jabbed in the stomach, "My benefit? Are you serious? You think killing my fiancé is for my BENEFIT? You must be out of your mind from that pregnancy of yours!" I shouted furiously.

"I didn't say that! And don't make fun of my pregnancy! It's bad enough I'm gonna get really fat really soon, I don't need harassment from you!" Misty shouted back.

A nurse came in and told us to be quiet, she was obviously irritated by our arguing…I ran my hand through my hair and exhaled out loud, flustering Misty in her highly emotional state of mind wasn't going to help either of us, "I'm sorry Misty, I'm just so…so upset by this, I feel like there's no hope…"

Misty took a deep breath and sighed as well, she was obviously trying to get her hormones back under her control, "May, I didn't say God let Drew get hurt for your benefit, but perhaps this experience is going to make you better in some way…remember what Ash and I had been put through, what it took for me to realize that God was still watching over me, and that He still cared for me…maybe He's trying to get you to…realize something." Misty suggested.

"Maybe…but what could that be?" I asked her.

"Maybe…He wants you to realize that nothing is impossible for Him…you said you thought everything was hopeless, maybe He wants you to realize it's NOT hopeless." Misty said.

"Maybe…there is one other thing though Misty…for the past few months, the paparazzi have been making my life miserable, making up lies about me and Drew hating each other despite our engagement…and I recently blew up in their faces…could that have something to do with it?" I asked.

"Maybe…maybe He's trying to tell you to wait on Him and keep the faith. Taking things into your own hands can usually lead to issues later in the future unless you're doing what He tells you; maybe He wants you to remember that He's in control of everything that happens." Misty replied.

I sighed. "What do I do RIGHT NOW Misty?" I asked her almost desperately.

Misty grabbed my hands and gave them a squeeze, "Pray, May, and keep the faith." she replied.

I bowed my head and sighed one more time, and Misty gave me a hug before getting up, "Do you want me and Ash to stick around? We're gonna stay in a hotel for a couple of days anyway." she said.

"No, I need to take care of this myself…and keep the faith, right?" I replied.

Misty gave me a small smile, "Right. We'll pray for both of you, we'll see you later May." Misty walked out, and left me alone with my unconscious fiancé.

I looked over to him, his lifeless face still not showing any sort of positive change. I moved a few strands of chartreuse hair off his face and sighed. I decided to do what Misty suggested…what else COULD I do at this point? I held Drew's hand and began to pray, _"I'm going to trust You God, You must have a reason…I'm going to keep the faith, and trust that You know best…but if You don't mind, could I ask that You save my fiancé?"_

That was my prayer for the next few hours, in fact…I prayed myself to exhaustion, and I eventually fell asleep…I woke up a few hours later, it was dark, and I still noticed that I was holding Drew's hand. I also realized that my head was killing me…lack of food I supposed, I hadn't eaten since the day before…I tried to get up and see if I could find a snack somewhere, although I probably wouldn't be able to eat it anyway…but then I was held back, I looked down and saw that Drew's hand was holding onto mine…was he conscious? "Drew, are you awake?" I didn't get a response, but his hand was still holding firm. "Doctor! Dr. Pierce come quick!" I cried.

A few moments later, Dr. Pierce and a couple of nurses came rushing in, "What is it?" he asked.

"His hand doctor! Look he's holding my hand!" I exclaimed. I showed him that Drew wouldn't let go to prove it.

"Oh, that's excellent!" the doctor began looking at the readings the machine was giving off, and he smiled brightly, "He's showing improvement Miss Maple, I honestly don't know how it happened but…it's good to see! I think he'll make it now!" Dr. Pierce said happily.

I smiled and thanked God for his miracle…it obviously wasn't an immediate fix, but God HAD come through, I kept the faith, and He had apparently blessed me by saving my true love from sure death. A few days later, Drew had woken up, and he complained CONSTANTLY about how much his head hurt, of course, I didn't mind, he was alive! And that was all that mattered.

**End Flashback**

And here I am a few months later, wearing a gorgeous white wedding dress, and my maid of honor, none other than Misty Ketchum, her baby bump now much larger than when I first discovered she was pregnant, anybody who looked at her now could clearly see how much she was showing, she looked like she could pop at any moment, and she looked like the happiest woman alive to have Ash's baby growing inside her, but I knew I was happier today, this was MY day. "Are you ready May?" she asked me.

"I've been ready for a long time! I just wanna thank you Misty, for a few months ago, when you helped me through my time of need…and Drew's of course." I replied.

"Oh May, how could I not help you?" Misty hugged me gently and then backed away again, "Just don't forget, it wasn't me that pulled Drew through."

"I remember. Believe me, it's something I'll never forget!" I replied.

"Well, it's about time; I'll see you out there!" Misty headed out, leaving me by myself.

"Thank you God, for letting this day happen!" I found my father just outside, and the ceremony had just about begun. The music began playing, and I was walked down the aisle by my father, Norman Maple. When we got to the end, he placed my hand in Drew's, and he nodded at my soon-to-be husband before taking a seat. The Pastor began the same speech that Ash and Misty's Pastor had done on their wedding, but just as they had done on their wedding, we had planned our own special vows.

"May, you were my coordinator rival, I guess in some aspects you still are…but as I got to know you better while we were on our journeys, I came to think of you as much, much more than just a rival, I found you to be a very pretty girl, someone I would like to be friends with…of course, in my younger days I always thought I was…too cool to come to you…" the guests laughed at that, "But eventually I realized that, I was a fool to think that way, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and now I take you to be wife, and I'll love you for the rest of my life."

"Drew, you were my rival all through childhood, but at the same time, you were my best friend in a way. You always, in your own way, motivated me to become better as a coordinator. And I always suspected that, maybe you were keeping an eye on me and trying to help me all along. All the roses for 'Beautifly', I always knew in the back of my mind that they were really for me, a token of your admiration…and at the same time, I came to admire you as well, in fact, I'd even go as far as to say I loved you, even when I was only twelve years old…and now I take you to be my husband, and I'll love you for the rest of my life."

After the vows, the Pastor continued the ceremony, and out came the ring bearer, my little brother Max, who was no longer very little of course. Max was a full-fledged Pokémon trainer, and he was already taking on the Hoenn League with his team of Pokémon…and ironically enough, his partner was a powerful Gallade, the very same one that Max met as a Ralts during my journey with Ash and Brock. As he promised, he had gone back and gotten Ralts as his first Pokémon, and he turned it into a powerful Gallade. Max presented us with the two golden wedding rings, and after the prayers were over and done with, I kissed my husband Drew Hayden, the husband that a few months ago I didn't think I would even have, the husband I thought would be dead before I even got the chance to marry him. But God came through for me, I kept the faith, He blessed me with great friends, a great husband, and a great future, I knew that from now on, I would always remember to keep the faith.  
_

**A/N: So what'd you think? Like I said, it is a Christian fic, and I got a lot of comments saying that the ceremony in the other fic I did for Ash and Misty was way too long, so I majorly downplayed on it this time. I tried to take a different approach too, with a cliche coma situation. xD What can I say? I can only do so much lol. Readers, I'm working on a HUGE chapter for the next AAML: D&P update, it's four and half episodes in one, so bear with me, it may take a while to get it done...hope you enjoyed this one though!**


End file.
